Newbie Love
by ShizaAssassian316
Summary: Chiaki learns about "The World" from a friend and decides to try it out. While learning how to play, she gets attack... and saved by a newbie. Read the story to find out the pairing! username used to be Kibaluver316! RXR! HOORAY! (DISCONTINUED)
1. The bet & late gift

"So… this is the world?" Chiaki asked herself as she stared at her computer screen.

**/Flashback/**

**"It's a waste of your allowance Shinji." Chiaki told him as they walked to the register aisle.**

**"I really want to know how good this game is! It's the talk of shool now!" **

**"I'm telling you, it's not worth the money!"**

**"But it's worth the try, huh? Hmp... tell you what. You buy it too! If you don't like it, you return it and I will give you back your money BUT, if this game grows on you, I get free lunch for ANY 3 days! Your choice!" he smiled happliy.**

She shrugged and pressed a button to start customizing her avatar. She made her avatar; short wavy white hair with a ponytail trailed along her back, mocha skin and bright blue eyes.

"Let's see..." she looked at her options. She looked at all the uniforms she could choose.

"I like this one." she said and clicked on the light violet suit(more like a leotard), with light violet and white stockings and long white and black gloves with a short black skirt. She scanned down the next row.

"Next?" she scanned down the row of weapons. Her favorite were the energy guns. Adding her name for her avatar, she was ready. Putting on the M2D over her head she pulled the mike infront of her mouth.  
"This cost me my allowance, this BETTER be good!" she hissed under her breath.  
_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_After learning the basics on how to move and such,she entering the first town. She slowly walked around the town to see a lot of people.

"I guess it's very popular..." she said to herself. She remember that the instruction said that she didn't need to type what she wanted to say.

"So that's what the mike's for!" she figured. She noticed that she was getting some attention. A guy came out of nowhere, wearing green and red armor, black pattern on his arms and a huge sword on his back.

"Hey cutie, are you new here?!" he asked eagerly. Chiaki looked him with discust.

"um... yes I new her-"

"Why don't we be partners, you and me sugar?!" he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. She looked at him in shock. She then felt his fingers grab her right boob. Her eyes grew big. She screamed so loud, it shook her house and all the palyers heard it.

**SMACK!  
**  
She ran down the brigde, leaving the stunned player on the ground, his face red and stingy. As she got deeper into town, she stopped for a breath.

"The box didn't warn me about having perverts!" she leaned against a wall and try out the map. She saw where she was and looked around the area. There was a market nearby for trade so she decide to 

look there for more hints. She noticed there was a shortcut through a rundown castle so she decided to take that way.

She eyed all the weird patterns on the old castle as she walked down the long hallway. Her eyes caught a chest in a huge ballroom.

"Oh yeah! It's good to find treasure chest to get clothes and weapons!" she said to herself. She trotted toward the chest when a huge shadow lunged toward the ground above her. She noticed and backflipped away from the shadow as it smashed into the ground, causing the area to be surrounded in smoke.

As the smoke cleared, she saw the hideous creature shaking the smoke away. Then, it noticed her and roared. She shook in fright.

"How am I suppose to fight something this big?!" she panicked.

"Destroy the monster to get the key to the chest." the electronic voice told her. Then the monster lunged at her, ready to bite her head off. She yelped, then jump-cartwheeled out of the way. Shaking off the ruble on it's shoulders, it turned and lunged at her again. She somehow activated her energy palms. As the monster jumped at her, she shot a small energy blast at it, sending it several feet away from her.

"Excellent!" the electronic voice cried in excitement. "Now you've learn how to use the palm blaster!" Chiaki looked for a way to activate them again as the creature charge at her, but no hope. The monster was only a foot away when it attacked. She ducked, waiting for the impact but nothing happened. She looked up to see the monster dissolve into tiny pixels to reveal a player getting up. He turned toward her, frowing.

"Are you stupid or what?!" he yelled at her. He stared at her blue eyes as she stared back at his dark ember eyes, which made him turn before she noticed him blush. "You must be a beginner." he sighed. "Tabby, you so owe me." he hissed under his breath. Chiaki jumped.

"YOU know Tabby?!" she asked her savior. He looked back at her annoyed.

"Yes, apperantly-" the stranger twiched.  
"LOOK OUT!!" he shoved Chiaki out of the way as a huge explosion blasted them both into the air. The same monster came back, laughing at them. The stranger was knocked out as Chiaki woke up. She gasped.

"STRANGER?!" she shook him but no response. Chiaki clinched her fists and stood up to face the monster. The monster jumped at her again but this time, Chiaki jumped toward the monster, placing her hand on it's shoulder. Her palm glowed light purple.

**BOOM!**

The monster scattered as she flipped over it's dissolving shoulder and landed with a finish. As the creature dissapeared, the key floated in midair. It soared into the hole of the chest and dissapeared. The chest popped opened and a shiny purple orb soared toward Chiaki. It landed softly onto her hands. It then popped and dissolved into her gloves.

"CONGRADULATIONS!! You have earned a new weapon! Energy Claws!" the voice exclaimed. Chiaki stared at her gloves with wonder. She jumped as she heard a grunt from the corner. She raced to his side and stood over him. The stranger turned to look up at sparkling blue eyes. His eyes got big. Chiaki stared longly at his eyes.

"You okay, stranger?" she asked bluntly. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, fine, I'm okay..." he said rather quick. He got up and dusted himself.

"Follow me. Your friend is waiting." This sparked Chiaki.

"TABBY!!" she got up and followed behind him. He grumbled something under his breath as they walked out of the castle and toward a dungeon. As the got to the end, Chiaki heard voices. Walking inside a room, Shino was the first to notice them.

"Welcome back Haseo." she smiled at him. She then noticed Chiaki.

"I see you brought Tabby's gift!" she pointed out, saying it rather loud for Tabby to hear.

"My gift?Where is it?! WHER-" she saw Chiaki staring back at her. Tabby jumped with happiness and tackled poor Chiaki.

"CHIAKI!! YOU DID IT! YOU SIGNED UP, JUST LIKE SHIJI SAID YOU WOULD!!" Tabby said overjoyed. Chiaki jumped at the remark and gave her a shocked "what" look.

"Shinji told you about me signing up?!" she asked. Tabby nodded.

"I guess this is Shinji's birthday present to ME!!" Tabby hugged her tightly. As Chiaki struggled for air, Sakasaki just walked in to notice Tabby suffucating the newbie. He jumped at this.

"Tab-TABBY?! What on earth are you doing?!" he asked. Tabby stopped and dropped Chiaki.

" Hello Sakasaki!!" she then grabbed Chiaki like a huggable teddy bear.

"This is Chiaki! She's my present!!" she exclaimed. Chiaki looked at her in frustration.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!! SHE NOT A THING!" Sakasaki screamed.

"I'M NOT YOUR PET!!" Chiaki added. Tabby dropped her again, thought for a moment then smiled.

"Then join us!" Chiaki jumped.

"What?!" She quickly got up and dusted herself.

"I'm just trying to Shinji!!" she told them as she back up towards the door. Tabby jumped at her.

"YOU can't just leave now!! You just got here!" she tugged her arm. Chiaki struggled to break free of her graps.

"Tabby, let her go." Shino said calmly. They froze as Shino walked up to Chiaki.

"If you have any questions, just contact me, okay?" she advised. Chiaki just nodded. Shino gave her her address.

"There. Hope you find him." Chiaki then smiled.

"Thank you." She turned toward the door and ran out the dungeon. Shino watched as she left through the portal. Tabby sanked to the ground and sniffed.

"You know." Tabby looked up at Shino's face. She looked down at Tabby.

"I have a feeling that we'll see Chiaki again." she smiled at tabby and she smiled back.

It was in my head and I had to put it as one of my stories!! If you haven't figured out the pairing yet, it will show eventually. RXR!! -ShizaAssassian316(used to be Kibaluver316!!)


	2. the red and black box

**RXR!! Maybe you'll find out the pairing in this chapter!!  
-ShizaAssassian316**

* * *

Chiaki rushed home after school the next day.

_"Shinji wasn't at school today. I wonder why." _Turning the keys, she walked inside. She walked into the kitchen and popped in a snack.

"Reading homework is the best homework. I'll spend a good hour on the computer." she said to herself, talking out her plan for tonight. When the microwave beeped after a minute, she chugged a pork dumpling into for mouth, basically swallowing it whole. A dumpling half-hanging from her mouth as she scurried into her room. She booted her computer up and singed uped. She figeted with her wavy orange hair.

_"If Shinji wasn't at school, then maybe he isn't here."_

The portal took her to an open field. Nothing but wide open space. She smiled but frowned at herself about her behavior earlier. She felt bad that she left Tabby without saying "We will see each other again" or saying goodbye. She didn't even say thank you to Haseo after he just saved her. Walking out into the field, she spotted a small chest. She started to walk faster but remembered the last time she walked up to a chest.

"I was attacked by a monster last night. Better be caution this time!" she walked up to the chest slowly, then jumped at it. Nothing happened. She sighed in relief. She opened it, but there was nothing inside. She stared at the empty box blankly.

"Geez, what a rip-off!" She stood and walked away to find a group of guys walking at her direction. To avoid any trouble, she walked toward the portal. They sped up toward her. Hearing their footsteps coming closer, she ran. One was at her heels and grabbed her arm. She gasped as she was jerked around, facing the group. Then she remembered one of their faces.

"_It's that pervert from earlier!!_" She remembered leaving him on the ground in pain.  
"_Guess I've have to leave him in pain again!_" The guy snickered.

"Hey, baby! Did you miss me?!" he grinned. Chiaki cringed as he walked closer as his friend held her still. Chiaki struggled to get free.

"Don't even try! All I want is one juicy kiss!" he got to her face and reached for her ponytail. She cringed back.

"_NO. Please!!_" She heard a slap of a hand as the pervert stared into the angry green eyes of another player.

"I don't think she likes how your treated her. Why don't you stop now and I don't have to kick ALL of your butts!!" the voice said annoyed. "_That voice!_"

"SHINJI!!" the player holding Chiaki stepped back, keeping his grip on her. The pervert snickered at him.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't want to get messed up by all 6 of of us, then I sugge-" His breath was knock out as Shinji punched his stomach. His buddies gasped. Chiaki looked back at the half scared player holding her. She frowned.

"_Here's my chance!"_ She stomped hard on the player's toes with her heel. His grip was loose enough for her to move. He couldn't finish his yell as Chiaki's other heel slammed up his chin, sending him backwards as she flipped forward. The pervet's gang, including Shinji, stared in a total awe as she landed softly. She ran toward Shinji, right into his embracing arms as the pervert flew from his cluched fist.

"Shnji! What took you so long." she whispered into his chest. He sighed, looking down at her small size. The gang surrounded them slowly.

"I guess we will have to have our reuion come to a hold." he said blunty. Chiaki looked around to see evil smirks.

"We'll get you both!" one said. Shinji and Chiaki stood back to back, ready for a fight.

"C'mon, are you serious?! A level one rookie can't-" He was cut short when Chiaki's foot slammed into his cheek, sending him airborne. She huffed.

"Dead serious." she scolded.

"YOU BITCH! C'HERE!" he yelled as he ran toward her. He raised his blade only to be blocked by Shinji's. The two edge punishers scold at each other. Another player jumped above him, but Chiaki leaped ontop of Shinji's back and tackled the up coming player. Pushing the edge punisher away and popped him in the face then turned his attention to Chiaki's fight. She crashed a fist into the tackled player's cheek then shot a palm blast at another. The two looked at the well beaten up gang that surrounded them. Chiaki saw her level rose finally rose to 3!

"Amazing." she watched her menu dissapear.  
"Well done Chiaki!" Shinji gutsted his hands off. He patted her shoulder.  
"Now let's get put of here before we start another fight." Chiaki nodded in return.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Shinji relaxed against the bridge as Chiaki caught her breath.

"Phew! What a workout!" Shinji exhaled. Chiaki gave a big sigh and shook her head. She brushed her skirt and looked up at Shinji.

"Shinji?" he looked up at her.

"You win. I'm actually enjoying this game so, pay for your lunch tomorrow?!" she smiled sheepishly. He smiled and laughed.

"That will due just fine. I told you this game will grow on ya. I'm surprised it grew so soon." Shinji rubbed his chin.

"Now that I found you and such, now to find Tabby and tell her-"

"Tabby?! You found Tabby?!" Shinji jumped off the railing.

"I-I didn't find, some guy took me to her. She said something about her birthday or someway on that line." she said, still thinking.

"Oh yay, last week was her birthday, so I thought of you as her gift.!" he laughed.

"WHAT?! SHE JUMPED ON ME, CLAIMING ME AS HER NEW STUFFED ANIMAL!!" she shouted at Shinji. Waiting for her to calm down, he grabbed her arm.

"Follow me. I want you to meet someone!"

"It's not another pervert, is it?" she frowned. Shinji sighed.

"Come on! I promise, he's pervert free!" he trotted off the bridge, in toward town. After walking around for a while, he stopped. He laughed.

"Hah! I just remember! I forgot to e-mail him that I was in town! Wait here, I'll be right back!" He dashed off to a corner of town leaving Chiaki near the square fountain(if it's not in the series, then it's made up) She sat down to wait for his return when some trade shops caught her attention. She walked to one booth to look at their merchandise.

"Very cute accessories!" she said calmly. She picked up a one charm after another to see if it looked good on her. She walked into more antique shops to find little interest in buying them(they were too much!) She headed back toward the fountain to find a begger woman sitting on the ground, infront of her was a blanket of more antiques. A red and black chest got her attention. She bented down to get a closer look.

"Seem interested?" the begger asked her. Chiaki looked at her face. Not much to look at.

"Yeah, it does." she said bluntly. She didn't have much and it looked expensive.

"I'm sorry! I would love to help you-"

"Oh! But you can. The thing is, it won't open. I've tried millions of times. but no bugde. Maybe YOU can open." she spoke. Chiaki blinked a little.

"But, I don't have enough-"

"If you can open this box, it all yours and everything inside." the begger looked up at her face. Chiaki looked down at the box again. She bented down and picked it up. She shrugged.

"No harm to try, right? It probably won't open." Chiaki reached for the lid when the box shook. It rattled more, then stopped. It popped opened before her eyes and shined so bright. Chiaki covered her eyes with one arm while the other still held the glowing box. The begger women stared in a total awe as the light glowed even brighter. Shinji looked around for his friend when he noticed the bright light.

"I wonder what that light is?" Shiji asked himself.

"Beats me." said a voice. Shinji looked back to see Kuhn walk up behind him.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." he scratched the back of his head. They stared at the light.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

The light surrounded Chiaki as she was slowly lifted into the air. She panicked as the glowing code bars flew around her faster. She felt her body curl itself, into a ball. The light outside the shell started to fade. Shinji looked around for Chiaki when the ball shattered, the pieces flying everywhere. Shinji looked up to see Chiaki fall towards the ground. He ran and caught her before she landed. Kuhn ran up behind Shinji as Chiaki woke up. The begger women stood up slowly, shaking to the bone as she pointed to Chiaki.

"She opened the box." she said blunty but full of fear. Shinji looked at the woman in confusion. The begger woman then chuckled. She started to dissolve into tiny pixels as Kuhn walked up to her.

"What was inside the box?" he asked. She chuckled again.

"A cure..." she dissovled away, disappearing completely. Kuhn looked back at Shinji as he stood, Chiaki still in his arms.

"Let's go. We are starting a crowd. Follow me." Shinji followed Kuhn out of the city and toward the castle.  
**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Yata, did you see hear?" Pi asked him as he walked into the big room.

"What is it Pi? Where's Kuhn?" Yata asked.

"He's out. He said he had to meet up with a friend of his. News flash: A bright light was spotted today in town. It was spotted near the trade shopes by the fountain. No further news about." she reported.

"Got any video on it?"

"This one was taken from one of the cams near by." She played the video, showing where the light started glowing. Yata noticed something.

"Get closer." Pi zoomed in on the begger woman's blaket. He spotted Chiaki.

"It's a player." Pi spoke.

"What's she holding?" Yata asked. Pi zoomed in closer and saw the box. Yata noticed too.

"It's a red... and black box." Pi looked closer. Yata watched as Chiaki was consumed into the ring of light, that soon turn into a globe sphere. As the light turned into black and red scattered pieces that flew everywhere. She fell into Shinji's arms then the cloaked begger woman pointed at her with her bony finger. Yata noticed her talking.

"Get closer." Pi zoomed closer to the group. The noticed Kuhn was standing behind Shinji.

"Kunh with the girl, and the begger woman."she informed him.

"Good. Tell him to report. I'm going to make a little visit." He turned to leave.

"yes, sir." Pi nodded.  


* * *

Here's Chap 2! Chap. 3 will be a while. Other stories are being working on, so don't worry!  
-ShizaAssassian316-SCHOOL'S OUT!!


	3. her confession

**I'm back!! Here's Chap. 3!!  
-ShizaAssassian316**

Darkness was all Chiaki could see, but soon realized that her eyes were closed. She also heard voices.

"Will she be okay?" Shino asked.

"Maybe we should leave her alone." Shinji suggested. His voice sound close.

"What happened to her?!" sounded like Tabby.

"It was just this big light-" Everyone stopped as they heared Chiaki grunt. She opened her eyes to see Tabby, _too _close to her face.

"um, Tabby!" she spoke. tabby squeezed her.

"Chiaki! Are you okay girl?" she asked teary eyed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. my body feels funny." she rubbed her head. As she pulled it back, she noticed purple flowery tattos on her arms(draw them later!) She yelped.

"What on my arm?!" she asked. Shino and Shinji came running in the room.

"They appeared on your arm when you fell from the light ball, or whatever you came out of earlier." Shino reached toward them, when they flashed brightly at her. She pulled away from her.

"Whoa." Chiaki touched them. They felt hot. Then Kuhn and Haseo walked in.

"Sleeping Beauty finally woke up?" Kuhn asked with a smile on his face. He looked at her tattoos.

"Wow. I wonder what Yata would say about this. . . . hmp. . ."

"Kuhn?" Shinji asked him.

"Gotta go. Emergency." with that he departed from the room. Haseo watched him leave, then turned to look at Chiaki. He watched as they asked her and Shinji questions.

_"Those eyes..."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX- A few days later-**_

"SEE YA, CHIAKI!" friendly voices greeted her as they walked out of her classroom.

"See you all tomorrow!" she replied back, smiling. As she packed her things, she noticed Ryou walking towards her desk. She looked down at her books.

"_Oh no! It's Ryou!" _she pretented to not notice him when Ryou walked past her desk.

"um, Chiaki?" She looked up to see Ryou. She smiled.

"Hi, Ryou." she tried her best to hide her blush. He weakly smiled.

"So, have you seen Shinji around?" She dropped to sadness. She shook her head.

"I've e-mailed him tons of times and he hasn't responded. Not even in the World..."

"You play that game?!" he questioned her. She covered her mouth.

_"Maybe he doesn't like that game..."_"um- NO! A friend of mine says he playes that game!" she rushed her words. Ryou nodded.

"Well, um-"

"Look, um- I have to get to the store before my parents do so, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" she began packing up her stuff.

"The convenient store?! that's where I work! Hey, I'll... I'll walk you to the store." he said , slowly into a whisper. She stopped and sighed.

"Okay, let's go."

The walk there was in silence. After getting her things from the store, she said her good-bye to Ryou and headed towards home. Getting there, her mom and dad were rushing up and about in the house.

"WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON?!" she asked getting into the kitchen.

"We're going to a party tonight! We just got home and it's starts in 3 hours!!" her mom rushed through her sentence while trying to see which dress to put on.

"Oh! Okay, I'll just eat the left-overs from-"

"UH-UH! U are coming too! The WHOLE family was invited!!"

Chiaki gasped. "TH-THAT MEANS-" Her mom grabbed her arm.

"That's right! Come ON!" her mom half-dragged her to her room.

**-An hour later-**

Putting on the last touches of little make-up, Chiaki's mom stepped back to look at her.

"Oh Chiaki, you look so pretty! Take a look!" she moved away from the body size mirror.

Chiaki wore a snow blue dress, hair wavier than before, and additional make-up.

"I'm- uuu..."

"You look great. Now come along!" She dragged her to the car.

-At the party-

"Dinner is served!" one of the servers announced right when Chiaki and her parents enter the huge dining room. They took their seats at the big table. 10 servers served the food to the guests. One gave Chiaki her plate. When she turned to thank him, she gasped.

"R-Ryou?!" she squeaked. He backed away, almost bumping a guest.

"C-C-Hiaki?!" he flushed as he saw her in her gown. She smiled at him, looking at the tux he wore.

"RYOU?! Stop talking and hurry up!!" someone yelled at him from the kitchen. Ryou rushed back into the kitchen. During the dinner conversations, Chiaki was left to her food. A server took her plate, leaving a note behind. She read it.

_See you at the ballroom!!_

Chiaki looked up to see the server gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX  
**She walked into the ballroom to see other guest talking. Chiaki walked more into the room to feel a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ryou still in his tux.

"What are you doing here?!"Ryou asked her quietly.

"I could ask you the same question!" she shrugged.

"I ask you first." he smirked small. Music started playing in the room. Ryou looked at Chiaki with a smile. She blushed a little.

"May I have this dance?" he shyly asked. Chiaki blushed harder.

"um... sure." she replied. She placed her hand into his waiting hand. They walked into the center and slow dance. The music went slow and sweet. Chiaki laid her head to Ryou's chest. She could hear his heart beating so loud against her ear. Ryou blushed. He heard whistling from behind. He turned to see some of the waiter giving him thumb up's and puckered lips. He shot them an ugly glare. They stopped immediately.

"Ryou?" a small soft voice called him. He turned back his attention to Chiaki. She was staring at him. He looked at her bright eyes.

_" I never noticed how pretty crystal blue her eyes were!"_ she gave a cute stare back.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" she asked innocently. Ryou went red.

Nothing, Chiaki!" he responded quickly. He slowly looked back at her to see her smile.

_" Ho-How cute!" _he thought to himself. He heard more wolf calls. He sighed as they danced some more.

_"Wait a minute!" _He looked at her again. _"Those eyes?!"_Chiaki gave her a puzzling look.

"what wrong, Ryou-kun?!" he snapped out of his observation. He took her hand and lead out of the room to the balcony.

"Ryou-" she looked at the moon outside. It was cold out. Thinking the thought, a coat was draped over her shoulders.

"Cold out, huh?" Ryou asked with a smile. She over her head at him a smile.

"Um, Chiaki, for some odd reason, your eyes remind me of a player on the World that , I know of." Chiaki looked at him in shock, then looked down feeling sad.

"Um, Ryou-"

"Chiaki! There you are! Let's go hun, it's getting late!" her mom found her. As her mom left to say good-bye, Chiaki gave back his coat.

"Ryou, I have, I have-" she hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"I really care about you Ryou." she said into his chest and quickly turned to leave. Ryou watched her leave not stopping her.

_"She, cares about me..."  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

In the huge screen room, Yata was with Pi, looking at the video from yesterday!

"Sorry I'm LATE!!" Kuhn strolled in.

"Kuhn! I suspect you have some info." Yata guessed.

"Yes." Kuhn nodded. "The girl, Chiaki, she's awake now. She has these funky purple tattoos on her arms. The weird part is... their spreading slowing-" Yata flinched at the remark.

"Yata?" Pi asked him.

"Kuhn, keep an eye on her. If the tattoos get any bigger, report at once!" he commanded.

"Yes, Yata." with that, he left. Pi looked at Yata.

"That light... that WITCH!"

"You called me?!" a different voice sneered in the shadows. The two quickly turned around to see the cloaked woman, faced still covered. Her snickery got louder.

"You know of this curse before, eh Yata?!" she snickered again. Yata scowled. Pi just watched.

"If those curse tattoos keep growing to completely take over the hosts, well, the action will get _very_ exciting-"

"ENOUGH, you wrench!" Yata yelled. She stopped to only begin laughing again.

"I long for the time to come..." she disappeared back into the shadows. Yata hissed under his breath.

"Yata?! What was that about?!" Pi asked cautiously. Yata took a deep breath before talking.

"We need to keep an eye out for whatever that witch is plotting. Make sure all camera's are in every area!!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Uh-OH! What's gonna happen?! **Chap.4 is NEXT!!  
-ShizaAssassian316!!**


End file.
